1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot rest structure for a saddle ride vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
As a seat mount structure for a saddle ride vehicle in the related art, there is known a seat mount structure in which a seat is locked to a vehicle body frame by locking members, and the load is received by a plurality of elastic bodies or brackets (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 3-31620).
Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 3-31620 will be described below. Incidentally, the symbols described in the publication are used as they are.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 of Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 3-31620, a main frame 12 is provided with support brackets 12a and 12c, while a seat 30 is provided at its seat bottom plate 31 with a lock piece 34, a lock hook 35 and a plurality of damper sheets 36, the lock piece 34 is locked to a lock pin 12b provided on the support bracket 12a, the look hook 35 is locked to a lock arm 12d provided on the support bracket 12c, and the damper sheets 36 are set in contact with the upper surface of the support bracket 12c, whereby the seat 30 is mounted to the main frame 12.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 3-31620, the position where the lock piece 34 is locked to the support bracket 12a and the position where the seat-side load is received by the support bracket 12c and the damper sheets 36 are spaced from each other. Therefore, for example in the case where the load is not exerted uniformly on portions of the seat 30 and a high load is exerted on the side of one of the damper sheets 36 with the result of a large deflection, the seat 30 is inclined. In this instance, a bending moment is generated at the locking portion between the support bracket 12a and the lock piece 34, so that is may be necessary to secure the rigidity of the support bracket 12a and the lock piece 34 against the bending moment.
As a conventional saddle ride vehicle, particularly a conventional structure around the foot rests, there is known (1) a structure in which a frame is projected to lateral sides from a vehicle body frame to support the foot boards (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-165679).
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-165679 will be described below. Incidentally, the symbols used in the publication are used.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-165679 describes that, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3 of the publication, front and rear wheels (W) are covered respectively by front fenders (B1) and by rear fenders (B2), foot boards (10A) and (10B) for mounting the rider's feet thereon are mounted between the front fenders (B1) and the rear fenders (B2), and the foot boards (10A) and (10B) are supported by frames (1A) and (1B) mounted to both side portions of a vehicle body frame (F).
The frames (1A) and (1B) are each composed of an outer frame (1a) angular U-shaped in plan view and mounted to a side portion of a main lower member (32) constituting the vehicle body frame F, and a roughly L-shaped reinforcing member (2) mounted to the bottom of the angular U shape of the outer frame (1a).
In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-165679, the frames (1A) and (1B) supporting the foot boards (10A) and (10B) are each composed of the angular U-shaped outer frame (1a) and the reinforcing member (2), so that the foot boards (10A) and (10B) are securely supported by the frames (1A) and (1B), but a reduction in the numbers of component parts of the frames (1A) and (1B) is expected due to the request for reductions in weight and cost and the like.
As a conventional brake device for a saddle ride vehicle, there is known one in which a foot board on which to mount a foot is provided with a hole, and the tip end of a brake pedal is projected from the lower side to the upper side of the foot board through the hole (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-1975, and Japanese Patent No. 3217743).
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-1975, and Japanese Patent No. 3217743 will be described. The symbols used in the publications will be used.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-1975, describes that, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the publication, a foot board 3 is mounted to a lower tube 1 through a foot rest bracket 2, a brake arm 4 is vertically swingably mounted to the lower tube 1 and on the lower side relative to the foot board 3 through a turning base end 4b, and an upwardly bent portion 4a on the tip end side of the brake arm 4 is projected from the lower side to the upper side through a window hole 7 opened in the foot board 3.
FIGS. 1 and 4 of Japanese Patent No. 3217743 also show a structure in which, like the above-mentioned structure, the tip end of a brake pedal 60A disposed on the lower side of a foot board 10 A is projected upwards through a window hole opened in the foot board 10A.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-1975, since the most portion of the brake arm 4 is disposed on the lower side of the foot board 3, it is necessary to take into account the flying of a stone to the brake arm 4 or adhesion of mud or the like to the brake arm 4. In addition, it is desirable that a step-in portion at the tip end of the brake arm 4 is lower so that it is easier for the rider to take the posture of stepping in the step-in portion.